To Sir Kaien
by x-archsage-x
Summary: Rukia writes a Poem for the man who was there for her so long ago.


a/n: This is based on the poem "Praise Song For My Mother" by Grace Nichols, but instead it is Rukia writing it (her own version) towards Kaien instead. This isn't a romantic pairing; it's just a eulogy on her part for the man (who I think) helped her develop more than anyone else. The writing in **bold** is the actual poem, whereas the writing in _italics_ beneath each stanza/line are flashbacks on Rukia's part with Kaien. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review, thank you. :)

* * *

**You were**

**like snow to me**

**bright and pure and enchanting**

_A smile etched across his face, lighting every aspect of his features with pure luminosity. The entirety of the 13th squad began to gather him, almost like he had his own fans welcoming him from his recent mission. They beamed excitedly at their Lieutenant, trying to take all of his attention for themselves as best they could._

_But even then, he turned to look at me behind the growing crowd with that same passionate smile; even when I weren't so-blatantly near him like the rest of the squad... I felt so much sincerity behind it. Even though his Wife was also there beside him, he still spared such a friendly smile just for me._

**You were**

**like gravity to me**

**pulling and substantial and stabilizing**

_I dropped my Zanpakuto, completely fatigued from training in the Barrack gardens. I fell to my knees, utterly exhausted while trying to regain my composure, until I felt a hand firmly grasp my right shoulder._

_"Is that all you got in you, Kuchiki?!"_

_It was Sir Kaien, his voice raised with a fiery compassion within it._

_"N-No, Kaien-Dono!"_

_I knew I couldn't disappoint my Lieutenant; it felt like one of the most abominable things I could do to my superior. My knees began to shake as I struggled to get back up from the ground; now feeling even weaker than I was before. My legs felt ready to completely collapse again, as I only barely lifted one knee to stand again, until I felt the weight on my tired body vanish as I was lifted up from the ground.  
_

_"I know that isn't all you've got Kuchiki..."_

_That same enchanting smile glowed from his face once more, his hand still firmly grasped on my shoulder offering support._

_"Y-Yes, Kaien-Dono, I promise I can do better!"_

**You were**

**like fire to me**

**warm and vivid and dynamic**

_"You did the best you could, Kuchiki, so don't ever doubt your integrity!" _

_Kaien-Dono lectured me caringly, his voice full of the same fiery ardour as always. I came back from an assignment in the real world, but let a Hollow get away with an innocent human, and doubted my position in the 13th squad accordingly. My head was lowered as I couldn't bear to look up to my superior, someone with so much more strength and fervour than I._

_"No... I was too weak, I'm not worthy of being-"_

_I felt it again. That same hand on my shoulder; conveying as much pure, substantial and warm support as always. I gathered the strength, or gall, to look up to him... but only saw that same bright smile which made everything feel so much better. He truly was worthy of being a Lieutenant, and I never took that fact for granted._

**You were**

**The chilled-summer's drink to me,**

_We sat in the barracks, resting after our training to a cool and refreshing drink. We both laughed, reminiscing-_

**The stern yet merciful teacher to me,**

_"I know that isn't all you got Kuchiki... but for now let's go get some food, ok?"_

**The most magnanimous and loyal man there ever was...**

**"I will stand by you even If I die._"_ you said.**

* * *

Rukia closed the small book, now finished in writing the eulogy for the man she would always hold in her heart:

"I still feel your presence sometimes, Kaien-Dono... If you can somehow hear me, than I'd like to read this to you."

Rukia stood up from the floor of her room and made her way outside of the barracks, making her way to the 13th Squad memorial yard. She approached the monolith of Kaien Shiba, former Lieutenant of the 13th Squad, which was placed beside his beloved wife's one too. Although to anyone who'd say she was talking to herself, she knew in her heart that Kaien would always be there to hear it anyway. She finished the speech and tears began to fall from her eyes, her head lowered just as it did all those years ago to the same man.

Her tears were interrupted however, as she felt someone grasp her shoulder. She turned to see no one there.

_"Remember that as long as you're in my division. I'll always stand by your side."_

And with that same caring voice, so vivid in her mind, Rukia looked up to the now radiant sky; now content at finally paying her respects to the man who made her who she was today.

"Thank you... Kaien-dono."

* * *

a/n: Feel free to leave a review with your thoughts, I'd very much appreciate it! Thank you for reading. =)


End file.
